


a whole new world

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Setelah sukses dengan video dokumenternya tahun lalu, Krystal pun debut dengan sebuah film pendek. Meski bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, ia tidak suka ketika orang-orang memfavoritkan satu orang secara khusus. Namun, Krystal tampaknya terlalu idealis.





	a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Ruangan itu awalnya bukan sebuah ruang rapat, tetapi Krystal menyulapnya mendadak menjadi ruang pertemuan. Meja dan kursinya bahkan bukan properti khusus ruang rapat, hanya kursi yang dirangkai satu dengan meja seperti yang sering ada di kampus-kampus. Krunya tak terlalu banyak, sehingga baginya cukup menggunakan ruangan bekas ruang dokumentasi ini.

Ketika ia datang, baru ada dua orang di dalamnya, penulis skrip dan kameramen. Krystal mengangguk ke arah mereka, kemudian duduk di kursi yang disusun paling depan. Ia menulis ala kadarnya di bagian atas halaman kosong jurnalnya, tanggal dan nama kegiatan, walaupun ia yakin takkan banyak yang akan ditulisnya hari ini.

Satu per satu tim mulai datang. Kameramen kedua, tiga tokoh utama, penata suara, dan penata busana. Dipikirnya kru yang diperlukan sudah cukup, sehingga ia pun memulainya, “Kurasa kita bisa mulai sekarang? Terima kasih telah datang.” Krystal memandangi satu per satu orang-orang di dalam sana, dan si tokoh utama pun tersenyum ke arahnya seperti seorang teman lama, mengangguk padanya dengan sorot mata yang familiar. Krystal hanya mengangkat alis ke arahnya, kemudian dengan enggan membalas pandangannya. Si tokoh utama malah tersenyum, yang membuat Krystal mengerutkan dahi.

“Aku dan Hana setuju untuk mengubah sedikit bagian dari skrip, hanya bagian akhirnya. Silakan baca ini, bagian yang berbeda kuberi _highlight_.” Krystal pun mengedarkan bundel tipis itu ke teman-temannya. “Tapi ini krusial untuk tokoh utama. Choi Minho-sshi, aku mengharapkan improvisasi yang lebih kuat di bagian itu.”

Minho terlihat seperti ingin tersenyum lebar, tetapi ia masih menyimpan respek yang besar sehingga ia cuma mengangguk-angguk.

“Aku ingin minta saran kalian, setelah perubahan pada skrip, apakah kita perlu mengganti lokasi? Waktu sudah mepet, dan sebentar lagi cuaca akan lebih panas, yang tidak terlalu mendukung _tone_ cerita, sehingga jika ada perubahan, kuharap kita bisa mengakomodasinya sebelum musim semi benar-benar tiba.”

Rapat itu pun berlangsung dengan diskusi-diskusi ringan tetapi padat, dan tak disangka oleh Krystal, ia mencatat banyak hal pada pertemuan itu.

* * *

Krystal membaca ulang daftar yang ia buat selama rapat. Saran untuk mengganti lokasi akhir menjadi di luar ruangan menjadi pertimbangan terbesarnya. Sebelumnya ia telah memperhitungkan risiko-risiko dan estimasi waktu, seandainya syuting molor dan berlanjut sampai awal musim semi, saat mantel-mantel telah ditanggalkan dan langit menjadi biru. Awalnya ia telah memasukkan risiko itu dan memutuskan adegan akhir akan berada di dalam ruangan. Akan tetapi, penulis skripnya berubah pikiran dan mengusulkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

Ia termenung cukup lama sambil berdiri hingga tak sadar Minho menghampirinya, dan ruangan telah kosong.

“Hei.”

Krystal agak terkejut, langsung menurunkan bukunya. “Oh. Hai.”

“Serius sekali.” Minho tergelak halus, dan ia buru-buru mengoreksi sebelum terjadi salah paham, “Tapi aku suka. Kau profesional sekali.”

Agak lama ia memandangi Minho, dan menyadari tidak ada siapa pun lagi selain mereka, topengnya pun runtuh. Krystal kembali menjadi Soojung yang Minho kenal bertahun-tahun sebelum ini, saat mereka masih sering sepanggung bersama, syuting iklan bersama, bahkan berlomba bersama. Perempuan itu tertawa canggung sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

“Oppa, kau ini.”

“Seakan-akan aku melihat Krystal yang berbeda. Senang sekali bisa bekerja denganmu di bidang ini. Aku jadi bagian dari debut film pendekmu—rasanya menyenangkan sekali.”

“Aku was-was ... dan aku khawatir.”

“Kau punya orang familiar di sini, kau tidak perlu takut.” Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Aku akan bekerja keras agar kau tidak kerepotan.”

“Ya ....” Krystal mengetuk-ngetukkan jurnal ke kakinya. Benaknya benar-benar ingin berkata suatu hal, akan tetapi ia menundanya karena melihat Minho begitu antusias dan moodnya begitu bagus. Ia tahu persis ia tidak boleh merusak suasana hati aktor utamanya sebelum syuting dimulai. “Aku juga akan bekerja keras.” Ia pun berbalik, mengambil tasnya dari kursi, mencangklongnya pada bahu kiri. “Besok bangun pagi-pagi. Jangan terlambat di hari pertama,” ia memperingatkan sembari memukul ringan lengan Minho dengan jurnalnya.

Minho mengimbangi langkahnya, “Aku akan menyetel alarm. Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamaku bekerja bersamamu, Nona Sutradara.”

* * *

Bertemu Jessica di Seoul adalah sesuatu yang agak langka sekarang. Biasanya Krystal yang bertolak ke Amerika dan tinggal sekian lama di rumah mereka di sana. Namun kali ini, dengan jadwal yang kebetulan berbarengan, Jessica sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan bisnisnya di Seoul, maka seperti biasa, reservasi di sebuah restoran privat adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan.

“Omong-omong—Minho—dia benar-jadi aktor utamamu?” Jessica menahan senyumannya, tetapi gagal. “Kudengar aktingnya cukup bagus. Dia bisa bertahan dengan gelar penyanyi-aktornya dengan baik sampai bertahun-tahun. Berarti dia memang tidak main-main.”

“Bukan aku yang meloloskan _casting_ -nya.” Krystal mencecap-cecap minuman yang baru dipesannya. Rasanya agak berbeda dengan menu yang sama yang sering ia pesan di tempat lain, tetapi ia tetap menerimanya. “Produser dan tim _casting_ kelihatannya sangat sayang dengannya.”

“Dia akan jadi favorit semua orang.”

“Kautahu aku benci favoritisme.” Krystal mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak akan menganakemaskan aktingnya. Sekarang adalah tentang seni, aku tidak akan main-main meski dia kenalan lamaku, dan satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dekat dari semua kru.”

Jessica memutar bola matanya. “ _Oh my God_ , Krystal, kau sudah seperti seorang sutradara kawakan.”

“Heh, mentang-mentang cuma film pendek, jangan meremehkan profesionalismeku.” Krystal berpura-pura sebal dengan mencebik, yang hanya membuatnya mendapat cubitan di ujung hidung dari Jessica.

“Ah, kalian berdua. Aku menantikan sesuatu yang _lain_.” Jessica menopangkan kepalanya sambil memandangi Krystal dengan tatapan kau-tahu-apa-yang-sedang-kita-bahas. “Aku masih ingat, saat kau suka padanya, dan dia suka padamu. Tahun berapa itu? 2009? 2010?”

Krystal mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Masa-masa itu.”

“Kalian terlalu muda, kau tidak berani, dia terlalu _gentle_ sampai-sampai takut mengganggumu. Seandainya tidak mendengar dari kedua pihak langsung pun kukira itu cuma gosip belaka.”

“Dan rasa itu hilang,” Krystal menyimpulkan dengan tenang. “Rasa cinta datang dan pergi. Apalagi hanya rasa suka masa remaja. Saat-saat seperti itu memang indah, tetapi kadang hal terindah pun tak bisa bertahan lama.”

“Kupegang kata-katamu lho, ya.” Jessica menunjuk Krystal sambil nyengir. “Selamat _menjalankan_ tugasmu.”

“Awas kalau kau nanti tidak ikut mempromosikan film debutku,” ucap Krystal dengan setengah hati, tetapi mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan kemudian.

* * *

Pada hari pertama syuting, yang diadakan di luar ruangan, Krystal datang paling awal, kemudian disusul oleh Minho. Lelaki itu datang dengan pakaian kasual, jaket berwarna dongker, sebuah tas, dan bundelan skrip di tangannya. Ia datang dengan mobilnya, mobil kecil yang sederhana, berwarna hitam, tetapi Krystal pikir ‘Minho sekali’; simpel tetapi elegan, sifat-sifat yang melekat pada Minho dan tak lekang oleh waktu.

Minho membawakan dua gelas kopi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu sengaja membawakan hanya untuknya, atau ini hanya gelas cuma-cuma yang akan diberikan pada siapa saja yang pertama ditemuinya di lokasi syuting.

“Aku melihat video dokumenter pendek yang kaubuat tahun lalu,” Minho memulai pembicaraan. “Keren. Aku paling suka bagian saat kau menyorot anak itu dekat sekali dengan bunga matahari. Lalu sinar matahari jadi fokusnya,” ia menggambarkan arah datangnya cahaya dari sebelah kiri atasnya dengan gestur tangan, “aku juga menangis saat anak itu bertemu temannya yang dulu pernah memberinya apel.”

“ _Thanks_.” Krystal tersenyum simpul. Kopi yang dibawakan Minho enak sekali, tapi ia tak bilang-bilang. “Pembuatan video dokumenter itu cepat sekali. Cuma perlu waktu seminggu sejak kali pertama aku mendapat ide untuk itu.”

“Kau memang hebat. Aku harus berapa kali bilang, aku senang sekali bekerja bersamamu di sini? Pertama kali aku tahu bahwa kau yang menyutradarainya, aku langsung mendaftar _casting_. Di detik-detik terakhir, malah. Untung saja diterima.”

“Kemampuan aktingmu memang sudah diakui, Minho-oppa. Seharusnya akulah yang deg-degan karena bekerja bersamamu.” Krystal memandang lawan bicaranya sebentar, kemudian tertunduk, ia memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan lagi—akan tetapi kru-kru lain datang, berkumpul di sekitarnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan tim kameramen sudah menyiapkan properti. Seorang kru pun mendorong kursi roda ke dekat mereka, properti yang akan Minho gunakan.

“Aku membeli kursi roda di rumah untuk latihan.” Minho berdiri, mendekati benda yang ditinggalkan itu. “Untung saja aku pernah berperan untuk yang seperti ini.”

“Wah, itu bagus. Kau boleh membiasakan diri lagi sekarang. Akan lebih susah lagi nanti saat kau harus main basket dengan itu.” Krystal pun berdiri. “Tapi jika kau butuh _stunt_ , kami bisa menyediakannya.”

“Akan kuusahakan sendiri. Aku sudah memikirkan trik-triknya.” Minho menoleh, seorang penata rias menyapanya dengan sopan dan minta izin. “Oh, halo,” sapanya balik.

“Eh, baiklah. Kutinggal dulu, ya. Aku harus bicara dengan kameramen.”

Minho menelengkan kepala. Perubahan ekspresi Krystal sangat nyata, tetapi bukan berarti ia keberatan. Ia cuma tersenyum. “Silakan.”

Mata lelaki itu mengikuti Krystal sampai jauh. Ia tidak kehilangan senyumnya, kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng.

* * *

Adegan demi adegan dijalankan Minho dengan lancar. Ia bisa memerankan seorang pemain basket yang cacat dan sedang menulis otobiografinya sendiri tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, meski ia harus melakukan semuanya di atas kursi roda: merenungi nasibnya di tepi lapangan, menonton anak-anak bermain, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang berputus asa, ekspresinya tak membuat Krystal kecewa.

Pada pukul tujuh, pengambilan gambar selesai, dengan adegan Minho berbicara dengan seorang anak remaja pemberontak yang hampir putus asa, dan berkenalan dengannya karena basket dan hasratnya. Minho menasihatinya, memberinya kesempatan untuk mencoba basket lagi dan membuat anak muda itu punya harapan kembali.

Si penulis skrip mendekati Krystal yang sedang menonton ulang adegan yang disorot dari jarak dekat, memperlihatkan ekspresi sendu sekaligus bangga Minho yang melihat anak muda itu begitu lihai memainkan bola. “Dia memang benar-benar keren. Lihat ekspresinya.”

Krystal cuma diam.

“Bagian ini tidak perlu _reshoot_. Ini sudah sangat cocok mewakili skripku. Persis sekali dengan suasana yang kubutuhkan.”

Krystal mendelik, tapi tak juga berbicara.

“Aku sudah mengamati akting Minho-sshi sejak film pertamanya. Dia terus berkembang, dan mempertahankan ciri khasnya di saat bersamaan. Kita beruntung punya dia di film ini.”

Krystal menggigit bibirnya, kemudian memutar ulang semua rekaman yang sudah mereka selesaikan hari ini. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan sepertiga dari durasi estimasi Krystal, dan adegan-adegan pun sudah rampung dengan cukup baik, tetapi ia merasa masih perlu mengkaji ulang. Seharusnya ada yang diperbaiki, pikirnya, karena semua orang menganggap ini sempurna, akting Minho sempurna, maka ia merasa perlu mencari kekurangannya—lalu mengujinya dengan matanya sendiri, apakah layak atau tidak.

Ia menyiapkan catatan, menyiapkan diri barangkali ia perlu membuat agenda untuk besok.

* * *

Pada hari berikutnya, syuting agak molor karena ada masalah pada kamera, dan baru bisa dimulai setelah tengah hari. Terpaksa Krystal menyuruh krunya untuk merekam adegan yang seharusnya hampir akhir lebih dahulu, karena suasana luar ruangan telah berubah, tidak sesuai dengan babak lanjutan hari kemarin pada skrip.

Minho beradegan dengan tokoh yang menjadi mantan pacarnya, yang mengunjunginya lagi untuk mengembalikan semua kado yang berhubungan dengan basket selama mereka masih menjadi pasangan dahulu. Bagian itu adalah bagian yang cukup emosional bagi tokoh Minho, karena di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia karena itu berarti ia benar-benar bisa melepas masa lalunya, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa begitu sedih karena teringat kembali pada masa-masa saat ia seolah memiliki segalanya, bakat, ketenaran, uang, kisah yang bahagia, dan orang-orang yang mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai mereka.

Krystal mengamati baik-baik bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Minho saat mendapati perempuan itu datang. _Ekspresi cinta_ , begitu batinnya berbisik, dan ia langsung memutuskan untuk tidak akan merekam ulang adegan ini. _Sudah sempurna_ , katanya sambil menatap layar.

Minho sempat lupa dialog pada satu bagian, Krystal langsung memotongnya dan memintanya untuk mengulang dari kedatangan si tokoh mantan pacar, Minho menurutinya dengan patuh.

Krystal agak gemas karena bagian itu favoritnya dan harus diulang lagi—tetapi Minho berhasil mengulanginya dengan baik dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda. Krystal lega, menyaksikan lanjutannya dengan was-was.

“Berbahagialah,” ucap Minho, memadukan raut sendu dengan tatapan yang hampir putus asa, tetapi ia berhasil tersenyum secara natural setelahnya, “dengan orang lain, orang yang tidak mudah berputus asa sepertiku.” Tangannya terkepal di kedua _handle_ kursi roda. “Kau pantas mendapatkannya.”

Krystal menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya mencelus. Ia secara tiba-tiba ingin menangis, membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi perempuan itu. Suara Minho terdengar sangat jernih, tulus, dan penuh penghayatan. Krystal bahkan menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya saat itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Batinnya berdoa kencang, _jangan ada yang salah, jangan ada yang salah, jangan ada!_ Karena adegan ini terlalu membuatnya jatuh hati, adegan seperti ini takkan terulang dua kali baginya.

Tokoh mantan pacar itu menangis sambil tertunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sejurus kemudian ia membungkuk ke arah Minho, lalu memeluknya, dan segera berbalik pergi dengan berlari tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Krystal berucap dengan pelan setelah perempuan itu tak lagi disorot, “ _Cut_.”

Beberapa kru bertepuk tangan. Krystal tercenung di hadapan layarnya.

* * *

Sesaat sebelum tim dibubarkan, Minho datang dengan beberapa kotak piza. Ia langsung menarik seluruh perhatian, terutama oleh lawan mainnya, si mantan pacar tersebut. Penulis skrip langsung menyenggol Krystal, “Aku benar-benar akan memakainya lagi untuk skrip selanjutnya. Kalau perlu film indie, jika tidak ada yang bersedia mensponsoriku, kau jadi sutradaranya lagi, ya.”

Krystal menengok ke wajah kawannya. “Semua orang tampaknya suka padanya.”

“Kau juga, ‘kan? Syuting beberapa hari ini lancar sekali, bahkan kita baru memulainya.”

Krystal ingin sekali mengelak, tetapi ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Minho memang berakting bagus. Minho memang menghayati perannya. Minho tak merepotkan, juga royal pada teman-temannya. Apa alasannya untuk menolak rasa kagum orang-orang?

Ia juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa Minho melampaui ekspektasinya?

Minho melambaikan tangan padanya, baru disadarinya hanya dirinya yang belum ikut berebut piza tersebut. Rekannya sudah beranjak dari sisinya entah sejak kapan.

* * *

Mereka sampai pada adegan-adegan terakhir beberapa hari kemudian. Kebanyakan adegan adalah tentang Minho yang bermain basket di atas kursi roda. Beberapa trik kamera dilakukan pada saat _shooting_ bola, dan tampaknya Minho cukup familiar dengan kursi roda.

Akan tetapi, pada bagian Minho bercerita pada anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus yang diundang temannya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, ia berimprovisasi dengan mengajari seorang anak menembak bola ke ring, bagian itu tak ada pada skrip. Di skrip ia hanya dituliskan bermain untuk menunjukkan sedikit kelihaiannya di sela-sela cerita dan anak-anak itu menonton di tepi lapangan.

Krystal memanggilnya saat _break_.

“Kau membuat-buat adegan itu?”

“Improvisasi itu tidak dilarang, ‘kan?”

“Ya tapi—”

“Biarkan saja,” sahut si kameramen. “Aku mendapatkan _shoot_ yang bagus. Pencahayaannya juga bagus. Cuacanya juga pas, sayang dibuang.”

Krystal mengembuskan napas panjang, dahinya berkerut-kerut.

“Kita bisa mengulangnya lagi jika kau mau.”

Krystal mendongak pada Minho. Lelaki itu tampak mengernyit juga, tetapi ia sudah paham betul bahwa Minho belum marah. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, sangat jarang melihat lelaki itu meluapkan emosinya. Krystal ingin tahu seberapa jauh Minho bisa menahannya—dan ternyata saat ini ia masih tidak kehilangan kontrolnya, padahal syuting hari ini cukup lama dan perlu berulang kali _take_ , karena anak-anak tak begitu mudah diatur.

“Baiklah, kulihat sekali lagi. Jika memang kurang natural, kita potong saja.” Krystal berbalik pada layarnya kembali, meninggalkan Minho yang bergeming.

Tahu-tahu lelaki itu tetap berdiri di samping kursinya, menonton bagian itu bersama.

Perempuan itu mengamati ulang adegan Minho yang memanggil seorang anak dari kursi rodanya, kemudian mengajarinya memegang bola dengan tepat, lalu mendorongnya untuk melempar. Minho tetap bertepuk tangan meski bola itu meleset, memantul tak begitu jauh dari tiang ring. Adegan itu cukup natural, tidak begitu dipaksakan, dan tidak menyimpang dari skrip serta visi yang ingin mereka sampaikan melalui film. Tak ada yang salah, malah menyampaikan lebih banyak pesan, tentang motivasi dan teladan serta harapan secara langsung, dan makin menjernihkan karakterisasi tokoh yang Minho perankan.

Krystal gelisah.

Kenapa lelaki ini bisa memerankan tokoh apapun dengan sedemikian menariknya?

* * *

Krystal menyetel musik jazz untuk menemani waktu bersantainya di apartemen pribadinya. Film mereka sedang dalam proses penyuntingan oleh tim editor, Krystal menikmati waktu liburnya selama beberapa hari.

Terdengar bunyi bel, dan ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia tak membuat janji, seingatnya, tetapi ia tetap membukanya, merasa bahwa si tamu takkan begitu mengganggu waktunya.

“Minho-oppa?” Krystal tercengang sebentar.

Minho nyengir. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah kantong kertas besar dan sekeranjang buah di tangan lainnya. “Aku tidak mengganggumu, ‘kan?”

“Masuklah.” Krystal lantas langsung menutup pintunya setelah memastikan sekilas tak ada mata yang melirik di sekitar. “Repot-repot sekali.”

“Tidak juga, aku sedang kosong.” Minho hendak meletakkan oleh-olehnya ke atas meja tamu, tetapi Krystal memintanya untuk terus saja, menuju bar kecil di ruang tengah. “Kita makan di sana saja.”

Minho mengeluarkan roti, minuman, dan kue kering dari kantong kertas itu, tetapi Krystal lebih tertarik pada buah-buahan yang di dalam keranjang. Ada apel, pir, pisang, dan terutama mangga. Krystal tersentuh, Minho masih ingat buah kesukaannya.

Minho membuka plastik roti bagiannya, kemudian memakannya, duduk di atas bangku yang menghadap bar. Minho menyodorkan satu untuk Krystal, yang mau tak mau diterimanya.

“Aku bertemu sutradara lain tadi malam. Pertemuan santai saja, tapi tahu-tahu dia menawarkan aku skrip yang sedang dikerjakannya.”

“Tentang apa?”

“Cerita urban.” Minho pun melipat kantong kertas barusan setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. “Dia tidak bilang seperti apa detilnya, yang jelas tentang politik.”

“Film? Bukan serial drama?”

Minho mengangguk.

“Kau lebih suka film daripada drama?”

Lelaki itu terkekeh. “Mau bagaimana, ya, lebih banyak tawaran film dibandingkan drama.” Ia turun dari kursinya sembari mengambil sebuah mangga. “Boleh aku mengupasnya?”

Krystal mengedikkan dagu ke arah pisau yang berada di sudut bar. “Piringnya ada di dapur, kau bisa pakai kertas tadi untuk tempat sampahnya. Anggap rumah sendiri saja.”

Minho menuju dapur sebentar, yang tak terlalu jauh dari bar tersebut, bersekat tetapi Krystal masih bisa melihat apa yang Minho lakukan. Ia hanya mengambil piring sebentar, kemudian kembali. Ia mengupas mangga itu dengan hati-hati, dan Krystal menontonnya sambil menelengkan kepala.

“Tiba-tiba aku ingin _smoothie_. Kukupas lebih banyak, ya.”

“Aku juga mau. Kupas satu untuk dimakan, sisanya kita buat _smoothie_.”

“Siap.” Minho tersenyum. “Tunggu ya, Nona Sutradara.”

“Apa, sih.” Krystal melibas ringan tangan kiri Minho, yang disambut oleh tawa lelaki itu.

Sebentar sekali Minho mengupas mangga itu, kemudian mengiris-irisnya dan meletakkannya di piring. Ia mempersilakan Krystal untuk memakan lebih dulu, tetapi perempuan itu menolak. “Kita makan bersama-sama _smoothie_ saja.”

“Kita bawa ke dapur saja, boleh?”

Krystal pun turun dari bangku, lalu mengambil piring itu. “Ayo.”

Minho menolak ditolong saat ia membuat _smoothie_ apel dan mangga. Krystal hanya menonton dari sisi lain konter, bertopang dagu mengamati Minho memotong apelnya menjadi dua, membuang bagian tengahnya, kemudian memotong-motongnya lagi menjadi lebih kecil. Krystal sudah menyediakan susu, yogurt, almond dan madu di dekatnya. Minho hampir menjatuhkan sendok untuk mengambil madu, dan menghitung almond lebih dahulu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam blender.

Krystal tergerak untuk merekamnya. Gestur Minho, gerakannya, semuanya adalah hal yang biasa ditemui sehari-hari, tetapi entah mengapa Krystal menganggap semuanya menarik. Apalagi ketika Minho hampir menjatuhkan lagi sendok untuk yogurtnya, dan sedikit kaget ketika ia mendapati ia memasukkan cukup banyak yogurt itu ke dalam blender. Sempat terpikir oleh Krystal, apakah lelaki itu memang secara natural melakukan ini, atau ia malah mencoba menarik perhatian dengan mengada-ada?

Namun Krystal terlalu sering mengamati akting dan gestur natural manusia untuk mampu membedakan mana yang dibuat-buat dan alami.

“Ini terlalu banyak atau—hei, kau merekamku?”

Krystal nyengir. “Aku sutradaramu, ingat?”

“Tapi—” kemudian Minho tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah, lalu bilang, “oke, oke, apakah aku harus berpura-pura bahwa ini film dokumenter? Baiklah, baiklah, silakan. Selamat datang di Dapur Choi!”

“Hoi, ini Dapur Jung.”

“Ah—baik, Dapur Choi-Jung.” Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. “Semua bahan sudah dimasukkan,” kemudian ia membuat mimik seperti sedang mengiklankan blender, buah, dan segala bahan campurannya, sejenak langsung berubah menjadi aktor Choi, “kita akan buat _smoothie_ -nya. Tunggu hingga halus—ha ha!” ia tak dapat menahan tawanya. “Oke, oke, ini canggung,” ucapnya sambil mencoba mengangkat tangan, menutupi dirinya dari kamera, “bisa ulang, tidak?”

Krystal menggeleng geli, “Tidak mau.”

Dapur itu hanya diisi gelak tawa selama beberapa saat hingga apel itu halus. Krystal bilang menyerah pada Minho saat Minho mengulangi langkah-langkah itu untuk buah mangga, lalu mereka sama-sama diam untuk sementara, tetapi Krystal berbohong. Ia kembali merekam, diam-diam, mengamati Minho yang tak menyadarinya.

Perempuan itu diam-diam tersenyum, hampir-hampir ia sendiri tak sadari.

Minho adalah sosok yang ia cari-cari dalam film-film yang ingin ia buat selanjutnya. Minho seperti sebuah dualisme yang janggal; paradoks, yang mampu menjadi seorang aktor yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya sendiri, akan tetapi tak kehilangan aura dan pesona asli seorang Choi Minho yang penuh kesungguhan dan kuat.

Ia tersadar di kali kedua Minho memanggilnya, menyodorkan gelas _smoothie_ itu ke sampingnya di konter, ia menonton video rekamannya berulang kali.

“Apa aku sudah jadi aktor favorit Nona Sutradara?”

Krystal mencebik. Minho tergelak sambil menarik kursi makan mendekat pada Krystal, duduk di hadapannya, bertopang pada konter.

“Kau ...,” Krystal sengaja menggantungnya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di samping gelas. Ia menatap Minho baik-baik. “Ingin tetap bekerja bersamaku tidak, hingga nanti?”

Minho mengerjap cepat. “Secara harfiah?”

Krystal menunduk sedikit. “Secara kiasan juga boleh.” Ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya, Minho sedang minum melalui sedotan, akan tetapi matanya tak beranjak dari Krystal.

“Aku takkan pernah keberatan.”

Saat sama-sama meletakkan gelas ke atas konter, jari-jari mereka bersentuhan.

Mereka sama-sama menyunggingkan senyuman.


End file.
